grace_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Coven Collision
The Grace Coven- Coven Collison Luke took his fiver out and dropped it on the counter. He took the powdered toadstool out of the shop assistant's hand. "Thanks" he said and went to the door. A girl his age with her red hair tied up in a ponytail was looking at him with intreast. "Are you a witch?" she asked. Luke stumbled backwards. "Well um" he managed. A guy with black hair and a big open wound across his arm suddenly ran in and grabbed the girl. "HELP!" she yelled. The man behind the counter went forward but the attacker threw a flash of light at him and he crumpled to the floor on collison. "Please!" the girl yelled as the attacker pulled them back. Luke pulled a bamboo stick off the wall and hit the attacker on the head. He let go and stumbled into the alley. "Move!" the girl said and pushed him over. Seconds later the man threw a second flash at where Luke had been stood. "How did you-" Luke asked. The man threw another flash which Luke froze. He un-froze the girl seconds after moving out the way. "What the frick is going on?" Luke yelled. The red head sat down on an overturned barrel. "I'm Chloe, he's an evil witch called Damian Loor he's in an opposing family to mine" she said "Ever since I was younger people from his family have attacked us and we've returned the favour". Luke nodded. "But how did you know that he would attack me before he did?" he asked. Chloe's eyes glew. "I'm a seer" she answered. The room un-froze and the light thingy hit a shelf causing it to explode. "Go, GO!" Luke yelled pushing Chloe from the shop. Damian threw another flash which hit Luke's shoulder as they ran. He was launched off his feet and hit an oncoming truck as he flew into the road. Damian gasped and de-materiallized. Luke opened his eyes and saw a woman with light ginger hair. She was tending to his chest. A big red and blue bruise was beneath his neck. "Where am I?" he asked looking around the room he was in. He was on a bed with blue bedsheets and blue wallpaper. Posters of action films and motorcycles were on the wall. Another poster had this on: (Photos & Pictures of The Grace Coven) "I'm Chloe's aunt and this is her brothers room" the woman said. Luke pulled his top on then jumped out of bed. "I need to go" he said. He collapsed on the floor in agony. "ANDREW!" he called. His whitelighter was supposed to have appeared in orbs. "Why can't my whitelighter hear me?" Luke asked and felt three pairs of hands pick himself up. He was thrown back on the bed. "Our house is protected by enchantments" Chloe answered. Luke groaned and lay back as the group left. (Photos & Pictures of The Grace Coven) Paris jumped down from the staircase and crashed onto a coffee table. The place she'd been stood was hit by an electricity strike. "PARIS!" James yelled. He threw himself behind the sofa as a second strike soared at them. "AND-" James began. Their whitelighter orbed in prematurely. "Get Luke!" James bellowed. A third strike hit the sofa and he was thrown across the room. He smashed into the banister Paris had just jumped over. Andrew healed Paris. "Andrew GET LUKE!" James yelled. He was levitating where he'd hit the banister. "I can't sense him anywhere!" Andrew said as Paris got up. She summoned two orbs. "That. Hurt" Paris said and threw them at the demon. The demon who was stood by the kitchen door submerged in electricty and teleported out before the orb hit him. The kitchen door exploded and orbs flew out knocking Andrew down but missed a still levitating James. "Ok now Andrew what do you mean you can't sense Luke?" Paris asked. She looked at Andrew who was knocked out. "Wait, he said that he couldn't be knocked out or killed by anything except a darklighter" Paris said. James dropped with a scream. "Ouch!" he muttered. The yell woke Andrew and Paris reapeated her question. "I can't find him and what happened?" Andrew said. He rubbed the back of his head. "Never mind that and what do you mean you can't find him" Paris asked. James scratched his back where he hit the banister. "He's dissapeared off my radar" Andrew answered. James gaped. "Does that mean that he's... dead" he asked. Andrew shook his head. "He could be cloaked" he said. Paris pulled the two up and they ran upstairs to the spare room. "Shouldn't we clean house" James said as they went through into the first floor. Paris shook her head. "Later" she said as they jogged through the second. Andrew stopped on the third. "He just called for me" he said. Paris and James slapped him on the shoulder. "Where is he?" Paris asked panicky. Andrew concentrated then shrugged. "WHAT USE ARE YOU!" Paris yelled. Luke hurtled across the room as he went to the front door. A shield had thrown him as he stepped into the porch. "What the hell!" Luke yelled as Chloe ran into the room. She knelt beside him. "Have you imprisoned me?" he asked. She stammared. "Oh my god you imprisoned me" he said. She grimaced. "WHY!" Luke yelled. She helped him up. "My family dosen't want you to tell anyone about us or anything you've heard" she said. Luke smiled despite himself. "I need to go, my siblings will want to find me if my whitelighter can't sense me" he said. He straightened his face. "Im sorry but-" Luke said. Chloe's eye's flashed. "Sorry I was just seering" she said. Luke stood up. "What are you seering" he asked. Chloe smirked. "Your life, I just wanted to check your legit" she answered. She shook her head. "Man your power is dull" she said. Her eyes stopped glowing. "Door unlock no magic block" Luke cast. A siren went off. Luke and Chloe looked around. "SIREN" Luke cast. He magically froze the siren with his chronokinesis. "Boo ya" Luke said. Chloe's aunt and father ran down the huge master marble staircase looking anxious. "I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm busy" Luke said. Chloe's dad conjured a blow-dart tube in his hand. "Hey!" Luke yelled. He shot one at Luke who held out his hands in shock. The dart re-bounded off his hand and hit the aunt in the shoulder. She fell to the floor. "BATTLE STATIONS!" the dad yelled. Five or six gingers appeared in the doorways surrounding them. "Oh oh" Luke muttered "I just got Telekinesis didn't I". "Ok what about this one" James said. He copied a spell onto a piece of paper then went to the table covered with candles. "Drawing on the power of we, re-unite us siblings three" he cast then set the spell on fire. Yellow and white lights surrounded Paris and James. They dissapeared leaving Andrew alone. "HEY!" Andrew yelled and orbed after them. Paris, James and Andrew appeared in what was apparently a bombzone. The (obliterated) sofa had Luke behind it and Chloe. "Whats going o-" Paris began. A light dart shot her in the shoulder and she fell over. "HEY!" James yelled at Chloe's brother. He levitated and kicked him in the face. "Who are these people?" Paris asked diving next to Luke. A bowling ball missed James by inches as Chloe's cousin conjured it and threw it. "My family" Chloe answered. Andrew grabbed her by the shirt. "Powers?" he asked. Six light darts hit the sofa and the five were thrown down. "Light darts and conjuring" she answered. Another ginger suddenly materiallized stood on their side of the sofa. "Uncle Gerard?" Chloe asked. He summouned a bazooka. "Everybody clear the room!" he called. He de-materiliazed as he pulled the trigger. "NO!" Andrew yelled and orbed the trio and himself out. They were thrown through the air as the house exploded and crashed into the front gate as orbs. "What happened we were supposed to orb home" Andrew said. Luke was lying beneath the gate where as Paris was lying on top of Andrew with James bleeding in a wreck which used to be a shed beside them. Luke looked up and saw the front of the bottom floor of the huge white mansion had been blown to pieces. "Why would he do that to his own house?" Luke asked kneeling up on the grassy lawn. The Katsi coven materiallized in front of them. "To protect our family take it now with this spell their memories we expell" they cast. Nothing happened. "Wow, great spell" Paris commented. She rolled off Andrew and jumped up. Luke and Andrew followed as the Katsi family simply looked terrified. "Lets go" Andrew said and placed his hand on James's chest. They orbed out leaving Luke and Paris behind. "Why would you attack?" Paris said. The oldest one stepped forward. "We have been duelling another coven for just over a year after one of the Loors killed my wife with a curse" he said "I'm sorry but you can't remember us otherwise they will use you to get to us". Luke nodded. "It dosen't seem you have a choose seen as your rhyme didn't phase my memory at all" he said. Nobody said anything. "We can offer you help though" Paris said "Thats what we do". The old man froze. "How?" he asked. Luke beat her too it. "We will snoop around the Loors and if we can't end the feud then we'll bind their powers if we're satisfied their really all responsible" Luke said. The Katsi's nodded and went back in. Seconds later the damage was magically repaired. Chloe stepped out. "They sent me to help you" she said. Paris flinched. "Can you de-materillize too?" Luke asked. She nodded and held her hands out. Luke took one and they shared a quick embarresed glance. Paris (snorting derisively) took the other. Moments later the trio faded away. "What's she doing in here" James asked sitting up. He was sat on the sofa which along with the kitchen door had been healed. "To help" Luke answered. He gestured to the magic room. "Lets go" he said. Paris blocked his path. "No chance" she said. Luke glared at her. "You know what I think I can handle it" Luke said and took Chloe's hand "Can you take me to the Loor's house". nodded and de-materillized. Paris and James shared a look. "What now?" James asked. Andrew sighed. "I think we should let him handle" he said. Paris raised her eyebrows. "No way